


Have We Met Before?

by olliya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, MadaSaku Week 2020, Madara's POV, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliya/pseuds/olliya
Summary: He needed some convincing, but in the end he helped her. And then she proceeds to subvert his expectations and challenge his views.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 208





	Have We Met Before?

**Author's Note:**

> For MadaSaku Week 2020
> 
> I was having some problems coming up with a story, so I did a mix-and-match with the prompts and when the combination: “Marry me.” + “Have we met before?” popped up, I laughed so much and decided I have to write it! Then I realized that other quote-prompts make a great backbone of the story, and here we are. 
> 
> Prompts: "Marry me.", "Have we met before?", "Trust me.", "Don't you lay a finger on her!" And also Hunted and Warring States AU

"Tell then I'm your wife!"

Madara had to look down. A skinny, green-eyed girl was looking at him intently. "Have we met before?"

The girl stared him point blank. "No. Of course not! But I really, really need you to act as if we were married!" She peeked anxiously sideways. Madara followed her line of sight. There was some ruckus at the temple gates.

"What kind of insanity is that?"

"Yeah, they are here for me. Please! Tell them I'm your wife!"

"I'm not telling such a blatant lie."

"Are you afraid of them? I thought you're a ninja. And those are only daimyo guards." The girl unbound the black, scalp-fitting scarf and shook her head. Hair in the strangest color spilled and swirled around her. She folded the scarf and discreetly pushed it between the wares on the nearby stand.

"I am not here to look for trouble. And most definitely not to lie on behalf of a random stranger." Madara collected his wits. "What did you do?"

"I… might have broken into daimyo's palace… and took something… But believe me, that what I took has no value to the daimyo! But it has for me! And it's crucial that I keep that!"

While still talking, she opened her short haori, revealing a form-fitting, red outfit of the cut he had never seen before. And certainly not on a woman. He wasn't attending places where women wore such clothing. When he was busy staring, the girl casually dropped the haori into a basket of some woman passing by. The woman didn't notice anything.

The girl tried to make herself small between him and the stall.

"Run then. I can tell them you went in another direction."

"Run? With those walls surrounding the temple?"

Madara looked around. Indeed, the temple complex was surrounded by a five-meters high walls of smooth, white stone. Nothing that would hinder him though.

The girl must have guessed his thoughts. "I cannot climb walls," she murmured. "I'm not like you. I'm not a shinobi…" The guards were coming closer. "Please! I don't know even what will they do if they catch me!? I didn't think they would treat it so seriously! I didn't take anything of value!"

"You're not from here, are you?"

The girl shook her head.

"Stealing from a noble," continued Madara, "is punishable by chopping off the hand. Judging from the fact that you apparently managed to piss someone off, I bet they would cut your hand _after_ those soldiers are done with you…"

The girl paled. "What I took has no value to them!" she repeated as if holding frantically to this thought. "Please! Why don't you agree?!"

"Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Like, who?" The girl swung her hand around. Indeed, the temple yard was full of stalls operated by elderly couples and families with children enjoying the festival. The few single men present were either middle-aged and mildly drunk or barely in their teens. And more drunk. "Besides, what do you have to lose?"

"I'm not looking for trouble."

"But that what it will be for you. Trouble. I may not get out of it alive."

"If I announce you my wife,and publicly so, you will be like one. My word has a value, at least to me. When I'm not on a mission, that is…" Marriages were short and unceremonious affairs. All that it took was for a girl to move into the husband's house. It was anyhow only about the lineages and alliances. So, all that was required was a declaration. Madara couldn't imagine pretending about something as solemn as hte act of giving someone his name and protection.

"I don't mind! I don't mind if you marry me! Just tell them so!"

"Well, I do mind."

"Why? You can just divorce me right away. As soon as they are gone."

"And what benefit I would have from all that?"

"Clean consciousness that you didn't let me die miserably?"

Madara arched his eyebrow indicating his lack of appreciation of such rewards.

"And what if I hire you? And give you the mission of protecting me?" inquired the girl.

"You could never afford my services."

"Fine then!" huffed the girl. "If that's a marriage, then the rights of a husband!"

Her desperation was palpable, she was throwing everything on the line. He could smell her fear. And, truth being told, she had all the reasons to be scared. Poor thing – deprived of possibility of going down with a fight. What a pitiful fate. Yet, despite lack of combat skills, she wasn't short of fighting spirit. Her deceit skills must have been extraordinary as well, given that she had managed out of the palace and so far into the city. Had she been born into a ninja clan - and a boy – how much promise she would hold…

"If they are any smart, they would surround the temple and let people one by one," murmured Madara looking at the guards randomly browsing through the crowd, grabbing one woman after another and turning her around.

"They are doing just that! Gods damn it!" cursed the girl pointing at the gates. A small squadron in palace colors was assembling around the exit.

"Let's go then." Madara grabbed her elbow and pulled her to his side.

"What are you doing? Are you mad?"

"No. We should leave this place as one of the first ones. Towards the end they will grow more and more nervous and they will be paying more attention. Just trust me." He started slowly towards the gates. "Act nonchalant. And as respectful, as you can… In this - whatever it is that you're wearing."

The girl scrunched her eyebrows and pouted a bit but followed.

"Where do you have that thing?" he whispered lowering his head. "In your pouch?"

"No. That would be too obvious, right?" She snorted. "Here." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

Completely flat abdomen. And covered with very thin fabric. "Nothing's here," he said, trying not to shift his hand. He won't be groping the poor girl.

"Oh, there is…" She smiled. "Only that you cannot feel it through the touch. If they strip me though…"

"They won't."

.

They wanted to; they were searching up all the younger women. But they didn't dare after Madara strolled through the gates - his hand lightly on the small of the girl's back, gunbai slung over his shoulder and sickle buckled to his belt. He even moved the sickle more to the front, so it was more visible.

"We need to search you. And the woman," told him one of the guards. Judging from the red inlays on his leather jacket he was an officer.

"Search me whatever you want. But forget about touching my wife."

"But, shinobi-san…" Good, fools recognized whom they were dealing with. "We have to."

"Out of question." stated Madara casually, lifting his arms as a guard patted his flanks, waist and the inner side of his thighs. "Would anyone in his right mind allow _that_ ," he gestured at the guard searching him, "be done to his wife? Don't you lay a finger on her. Such an insult can be washed only with blood," he added for a better effect.

The officer hesitated. Which spoke of his intelligence – he was standing in the range of Madara's sickle. "Well, then, why don't you wait over there, shinobi-san. The tracking dogs are being delivered, if they don't recognize the scent of the thief on your wife then you'll be free to go."

Madara glimpsed at the girl. She was holding her façade well - he concluded with satisfaction.

"We're in hurry. How about I search her in front of you? She is wearing very little anyhow," he added in his most cordial tone. Inside, he was boiling – to have a woman that he was calling his wife to parade half-naked like that! No waiting for guards' response he maneuvered the girl so she was facing them and yanked her arms up. "See," he said running hands firmly down her sides. "Nothing's here." She was so small that his palms had to brush also over her chest. He could feel a gentle swell of her breasts, and the contrast between how firm she was around her core and how soft she was higher up. He turned her around and ran his hands down her back. Also firm – what was is, muscles? As far as his experiences went, women were soft everywhere.

Madara grabbed the rim of that atrociously short skirt and pulled it up. He knew she was wearing something black underneath, but he didn't expect those shorts to be _that_ tight. _'Gods,'_ he thought, _'to have such indecently dressed woman to pass for an Uchiha… Our name will be tarnished for decades.'_ Nevertheless, keeping his face stony he pushed with one hand against the small of her back forcing her to bend over and with another he swiped between her legs, pressing the fabric so it didn't leave anything to guards' imagination. And for his as well. Not that he needed to imagine anything when he was _touching_ it.

"There. See? She's not carrying anything. Satisfied?"

Two youngest guards were sporting such shades of red that had Madara cared, he would have worried about their health. The rest of the guards was snickering and exchanging remarks he couldn't quite hear.

But the officer was still surprisingly cool. "There can be something in her, in your lady-wife's…" he said, "in her chest-bindings."

The man clearly didn't know what he was doing. He not was not only thinking, but also had audacity _to talk_ about the breasts of his wife! Wait a second. It wasn't even his wife. Just some random thief he was saving out of her misery.

"Fine. I'll undo them." She told him that whatever she was carrying was on her belly, so there was no risk involved. Removing her chest bindings would probably settle things. The guards were starting to sweat seeing his face expression. But wanted no trouble. Surely their freshly grounded village didn't need them.

He grabbed the girl by her shoulders and spun her so she was facing him. He quickly unzipped her blouse to half-chest, plunged his hand into her cleavage and palmed for the ends of the bandages. As a husband he should know how they were bound. Left armpit, or right? She was right-handed. Then, the left one. With instant relief he found the knot under her left armpit and unwound the binds slid down he pulled the bandage out from under her clothing and quickly zipped up her blouse.

"Satisfied?" he spat towards the guards. The bandages in his hand were still warm from her body. Not waiting for the reply, he grabbed the girl's elbow and pushed her forwards. No one stopped them.

They kept a leisurely pace until they reached the second crossing – then they sped up.

"Thank you," said the girl not looking at him. "Thank you so much."

"You'll thank me once we're out of here. Those tracking dogs worry me. We need to find some water to pass through."

"Let's cross the river then. It's to the east," she pointed the way.

Next minutes they walked in silence. Madara was busy figuring out why was he actually going towards the river himself. The girl could obviously handle herself; she didn't need him anymore. Then he caught himself stealing glimpses at her. Pink hair, cut so short that it wasn't even touching her shoulders. Couple of freckles on her nose. An outline of pebbled nipples under the thin fabric of her blouse.

That observation unnerved him to no end.

"Here," he said taking of his haori. "Wear this. You must be cold," he added to provide an excuse for his action. It was not because he found the sight of her nipples stimulating. And it was definitely not because he hated the thought that other men were having the same view.

"Hmm, thank you," she threw him a look. Was it a knowing look? "That's very thoughtful of you. You would make such a good husband," she quipped.

A husband? He never thought about getting married. Or rather, he did think about it but never wanted to. Marriage would need to involve some poor woman to open her legs for him, so he could father children that he would then take away from her and send to war. Not his idea of the future. But all the marriages he witnessed were like this. All the women he knew had downcast eyes and all the resistance long beaten out of them. He threw a glimpse at the girl walking besides him. Well, she surely was different. He couldn't imagine her acquiesce to a situation that was against her wishes.

"Wait up."

Her voice tore him out of his musings.

Before he could answer, the girl already ducked into a narrow side-street and he heard her unzipping her blouse. A stripe of pale flesh flashed somewhere in the shadows. "I need to recover that thing…" she murmured, not paying much attention to him. Blue-green light glowed softly and with astonishment Madara saw how the girl was withdrawing a something from a complicated design painted on her abdomen.

"What are you doing?"

"It's fuinjutsu. I'm unsealing."

"You know fuinjutsu? Then you are a ninja."

"No," she laughed. "I only know how to use chakra. I'm a healer, in fact." She zipped her blouse up but not before him spotting bare skin of her chest. "And that's," she presented him a measly looking plant. "is what it was all about."

"A flower?" deadpanned Madara.

"Not just some flower. A very rare plant with special properties!"

"You said it has no value? Medicinal plants have value."

"It's not medicinal. But it's very precious. It grows naturally only overseas and was brought for the daimyo by some delegation, because it's a national flower of their duchy. Or something. Daimyo has no idea about its properties. While I, I have a theory about it that I really, really need to test… I've came across an information that the juice of this plant can solidify chakra. And you see… I have a lot of chakra, but no way to store it. And I am trying to devise a method... Some way to gather my chakra and keep it on stock…" The girl ran her finger along the leaf, as if stroking the plant. "I need to get you into the soil and water you, don't I?" she whispered softly to the plant. It looked indeed rather listless.

Walking past a house the girl offhandedly grabbed a small bowl from the window sill.

"That's stealing," pointed out Madara not slowing down his pace.

"Well, I would totally buy it if we weren't in a hurry."

Madara arched his eyebrow. She crouched and gathered some soil from a flower pot two houses further, not missing a step. Still walking, she placed the soil into the bowl and the plant into the soil. The water soon followed as they reached the river wharf.

They found a small, unassuming boat and the girl named the fishmarket down the river as their destination. After disembarking Madara told the boatman to go to have a drink and handed him enough money for the man to drink entire evening long. _'That should close the issue of those tracking dogs,'_ he thought.

.

"So, what about this divorce? I would need a letter…"

They were sitting by one of the stands eating seafood stew. The girl insisted on paying for the food. And for the sake. An expression of her gratitude, as she phrased it. So now she was sitting in front of him, stuffing her mouth with food and explaining him in length some complicated theories about chakra properties. She kept his haori on, but she let it open at the front. He could have a very good look at her nipples which was rather distracting if he was supposed to also eat and listen. But at least other men had no chance of stealing a glimpse. Madara half-wondered if she did it on purpose.

She produced a rather crumbled piece of paper from her pouch, and having dug a bit longer a stick of reddish pigment. "Here, that would do." She pushed the items his direction.

"Alright." Madara smoothed out the paper. _'Hereby I divorce…_ ' he started writing.

"Sakura. My name is Haruno Sakura."

_'…_ _Haruno Sakura on the ground of…'_

"On what ground?" Madara lifted his eyes off the paper. Divorces needed reasons, otherwise the wife could request remuneration from the husband.

"Hmmm, I could say something nasty about your parents? That would fall under 'disrespect of the in-laws'…?" suggested the girl pushing last piece of okra around on her plate.

"My parents are dead."

"Oh. Sorry." Her chopsticks rang against the bowl. "Well, then, sterility is out of question because for this one needs time to prove it… How about infidelity? Should I come up to some guy and start making out with him?" she suggested cordially.

"No." Whoo, he said that fast. He shouldn't have said it that fast, right? "Like, with whom?" he mimicked her statement from earlier that day, pointing to the crowd.

The girl looked around. The clientele on the market was less family-oriented than the one in the temple. Which meant more men – more middle-aged, unkempt fishers and traders. And everyone smelled distinctively with fish.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "You have a point; I don't feel inspired at all. Jealousy then? Go hit on some girl and I will throw a jealousy fit?"

"I don't hit on girls," deadpanned Madara.

"Well, it shows." The girl shifted on her bank. Her knee bumped against his. "I could always refuse performing my marital duties," she proposed conversationally. "If I get a chance, of course." Her knee bumped onto his again.

Madara stared.

"In order for me to refuse, you would need to demand fulfillment of these duties…" she explained. She tilted her head and her knee came in contact with his again. But this time it stayed. And foot of her other leg swiped along his calf. She smiled searching eye contact with him, and he couldn't quite concentrate because he could swear that her nipples suddenly became much more visible. "But not on a market, right? I have a room rented in a tavern two streets from here…"

Madara almost choke on the last bits of food. But he didn't. He swallowed, got up and followed her. As they found themselves out of the crowd, the girl closed the distance between them. First her hand came in contact with his, and then she maneuvered her arm around his waist. Madara looked back – the narrow street behind them was empty. He put his hand on her hip, and throwing another look back, let his palm slide downwards. She was very round down there. Round and firm.

Somehow, not stopping walking she managed to rub herself against his hand.

"So… Ever done it before?" he asked.

"Well, yes… Disappointed?" There was, a well-hidden, but still audible tentativeness in her voice.

"Slightly."

The girl reinforced her grip on his waist. "And you?"

"Yes. But nothing good came out of it."

"Yeah… Same for me…"

He could have expected she wasn't a virgin. Nothing about her spoke of proper womanly conduct. He thought about the future bride of Hashirama. Uzushio princess, that none of them had seen until now. That one will be prim and proper. And for sure a virgin.

Madara never wanted to be in Hashi's shoes when it came to this marriage. The political union with a woman who will care only about luxury and empty glamour. Or worse: who will want a say in village matters and will constantly checkmate her husband with her strategical position. No, it was nothing for Madara and he was happy that this questionable honour fell to Hashi. Somewhere in the corner of Madara's mind a vague thought sprung to existence - that maybe prim and proper will be not much of an asset also for other reasons.

He didn't verbalize any of these thoughts, but simply let his hand slide more downwards. His blood was starting to run faster and he was glad that the tavern was right in front of them.

"Hey, missy! That's a respectful establishment! We're not accepting _such_ businesses here!" shouted the owner when he saw them crossing the hall.

Sakura spun. "What businesses? That is my husband!" she stated with indignation.

She led the way up the stairs which meant he had a full view at her behind. And her legs. He never before realized that woman's legs could be so… attractive. When they reached the upper floor his breath was accelerated, and as she fumbled to find the key, he chose to stand much too close to her. Of course, she had to do that rubbing thing again, this time against his groin. Madara would swear she wasn't in the hurry with this key either.

The moment they managed through the door, he was on her. He pushed her small frame against the closing doors and grabbed her at the hips.

"Wait up! My plants!" she somehow managed to wiggle out and duck under his shoulder. She gingerly placed the pot on a large wooden chest with many, many drawers that was standing next to the door. A medicine-seller chest, Madara realized.

"There. All good," she murmured and turned. In three fluid steps she closed the distance between them. He put his hands back on her hips. She put hers around his neck. And then jumped up to straddle his waist.

Afterwards everything was a blur. Her face was suddenly very close and they were kissing as if they wanted to devour each was tugging at his hair, scratching his back, all the while he couldn't do much since he had to support her. Until he realized that he can slide her body up and down his erection. The results were spectacular – the girl broke the kiss and moaned clutching desperately at his shoulders. He repeated the motion, slower this time. The girl wiggled making an unhappy noise. He moved her even slower. And then he lost his patience and let their cores rub faster again.

"So, what about this refusing?" he asked between the kisses.

"Ah, that? Only if you're into such stuff…" she trailed off tracing pecks along his jaw.

Madara stiffened. "I am _very much_ into you refusing me if you don't want to do this."

She looked straight into his eyes, processing what he had said. And then she beamed at him. "Oh gods, you're so sweet!" she exclaimed and gave him a full kiss on the lips. "Do you have any doubts about my eagerness?" Her mouth stayed on his and Madara thought it was him who first pushed the tongue into her mouth. But he wasn't entirely sure.

He carried her towards the futon and knelt, still holding her in his lap. Getting support for her feet the girl moved on her own, the friction between them driving him crazy. But judging by the sounds she was making, Madara was sure that it was driving her crazy as well…

He lifted her up and moved her away from him. At least some clothes needed to come off. He opened his trousers and pushed them down. The girl understood – she wiggled out of those black shorts of hers and threw them aside. Madara managed to pull the zipper of her blouse down just before she mounted clenched like a vice around him and for a moment all he could feel was just this hot, wet tightness.

He put his hands on her buttocks and moved her. They both moaned. He set up a rhythm, searching a way to bring their bodies into a resonance.

"Harder. Please, harder!" pleaded the girl.

Madara reinforced his grip. Harder? He could do that… _'What an easy woman to please,'_ he thought pistoning into her with full force. He must have been doing it right as her moans increased in volume.

"More! More!" shouted the girl right into his ear. She was bouncing like a ragdoll in his grasp, letting him control all her movements. "Please, more!" And 'more' seemed to be her only request…

"Oh! There! Right there!" she exclaimed undulating her hips. "Just right there, please!" He tried replicating her movement. He must have done it right as the girl's moans morphed into pants. "Please! Just a bit more! Right there!"

And then she screamed. She screamed so much that the entire tavern must have heard her. He almost came because she clenched him so hard. With the extreme effort he held back his release while she quivered and fluttered around him. He waited couple of heartbeats and lifted her off him - she collapsed bonelessly onto the mattress.

Madara got rid of his trousers. He lifted one of her feet, undid the straps of the sandal and placed a kiss on the inner side of her ankle. And then on the inner side of her knee. The girl giggled not opening her eyes. He did the same with another leg and then pushed the blouse off her shoulders. Her nipples were pink, just as he imagined. He gently put his mouth onto one. The tip pebbled under his tongue… The girl became livelier and as he busied himself with her chest she managed to take of her skirt. Madara rubbed his erection against her naked hip.

"Turn around."

When he entered her, she felt even better than the first time around. Maybe because now he could slide freely in and out of her. Mindful of her preferences he set up a fast pace. But her arms weren't able to provide enough leverage – maybe she was too tired after her climax? He pushed between her shoulder blades indicating she should lie her chest on the bed. Madara looked at where he was entering her – that was quite some view…

She stuck her ass up, apparently trying to please him. But now she was a bit too high… Madara raised himself from his knees and crouched over her. Standing like this he was entering her at an amazing angle – it felt as if he could plunge right to the very middle of her. He spread her buttocks and rammed in. The girl whizzed under him. She felt divine, he couldn't restrain himself anymore. He pistoned the hardest and fastest he could. The sounds she was making were getting more and more high-pitched.

"Are you alright?" Madara realized that it might be uncomfortable for her.

The girl turned her head, so that he could see her face. She was flushed. "All is fine. Go on!" she panted and her eyelashes fluttered as her mouth formed a round "O".

He didn't want to finish. He really didn't want to. But he thought about how would her mouth look like stuffed with his cock, and he lost it…

He withdrew carefully and collapsed next to her. She turned around and wiggled, finding her way on top of him. Her hair tingled at his nose, but he didn't mind.

"It didn't quite work out with you refusing…" he said a while later, pushing away the urge to drift off to sleep.

"No…" she said groggily. "We will need to give it another try in the morning. Maybe then I'll succeed… Or if I don't, then the next day…"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed ;) Please share your impressions! ;)


End file.
